


Is This Love

by Bandshe



Series: Selene's Story [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran ponders his feelings for the Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Love

For days, possibly weeks, Zevran played with the earrings in his hand. The earrings had so much meaning to him, he was afraid of rejection. Those were the same pair his love would stare at every time she’d come across the merchant’s table. But he still dreaded rejection. What if she didn’t feel the same? He was taking a risk, he’s taken plenty of risks but this was different. This was his heart he was playing with.

“Hey Zev.” Selene peaked into his tent. “What are you up to? Do you want to go sparring?” Her smile was so playful, maybe she wouldn’t reject him, but she never let him know her true feelings either. Neither would talk about their past relationships. Hers came as a sudden shock to him when they went to Kinloch Hold. Why didn’t she trust him enough to tell him that? He couldn’t hold it against her though, he never bothered to share his past either.

“Is it a simple sparring match or foreplay, mi amor?”

“Maybe a little of both?” She teased.

Zevran smiled at her, his heart wanted him to say he loved her. His whole being was screaming inside him, even the most rational parts of him wanted him to just let it out. “Well my dear Warden, I’ll be there in a moment. I have to get ready. You’re far superior with your blades than I gave you credit for. You’re a tricky minx.” he winked at her, as she smiled at her. He swore he saw the gleam in her eye, the one of someone who is in love. He’d seen it before, once before and it didn’t end well. Could she ever love him like she did with that Templar? They were to have a child together, they wanted to runaway together, risking so much. Would she do the same for him? She spared his life, she even helped him kill Taliesen, she wanted to protect him at all costs. But this all could’ve been something a friend would do.

“Well Zev you know where to meet me. Maybe I’ll have a few ‘surprises’ waiting for you.” She winked at him suggestively and walked away. 

He loved her. He couldn’t admit it to himself at of all to her, but that is what it was. His wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, to have a family with her, to protect her from any dangers that she may face. He’d storm the gates of The Black City if it meant being with her. He’d die for her, and deep down inside, he knew she would do the same for him.

He placed the earrings back in their box and threw it in his traveling sack. He’d do it, he’d give them to her, he’d tell her that he loved her, in his own way of course, but he would tell her. He was going to propose in the best way he knew. “I don’t know what this is, but I think this may be what others would call love. Whatever love is.”

“Zevran, the Warden is getting impatient. She won’t wait forever, you should go to her. If you can’t say it, then show her.”

“What are you talking about Leliana?” Zevran snapped at her, fearing that she had heard everything.

“Zevran, I saw what you did for her. You bought her the earrings. You love her, you may not think it’s love, but I can see it, we all can. Go.”

Zevran stormed out of the tent brushing past Leliana. He was no fool, there was no way that everyone found out before him that he was in love with the Warden. “I was in love with her before those fools realized it.” and that was it, he had said it. He stopped dead in his tracks and braced himself up against a tree. 

“I love her. I love her and don’t want to lose her. Ever.” Zevran’s heart pounded louder when he heard her sweet voice calling out to him.

“There you are my love. I was about to leave. I can’t wait for you forever, you know.”

“I know. I’m sorry mi amor. I was just preoccupied with a silly little thing.” A silly little thing called love.


End file.
